Scarlet, Sanguine, and Red
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Relena has been an abusive wife. What happens to Heero now? Will anything happen to her too?Heero&Relena pairing. Oneshot and complete. Please R&R.


Summary: Relena is an abusive wife to Heero. What happens to him? And will something happen to her too?

(Ok, just to let you know, I don't imagine that Relena haters will like this even though she is portrayed as somewhat bad here, but (I'm not giving anything away.) But feel free to read this if you'd like to.

Heero just didn't know what he should do. And he lay down on the bed that he shared with his wife trying to figure it out, only to find that there didn't seem to be anything. It had happened to him again once more and probably will continue to happen as long as lived. All he wanted to do was to go the shooting gallery with Duo for fun. It had been quite a while since he last been to one and made sure to make up for lost time. Unfortunately, his wife Relena disapproved of anything that was violence related. When he got back home, she demanded to know where he had been, since he didn't tell her earlier, which was because he knew she wouldn't let him. But Heero still didn't lie.

_"Heero, where were you today?" Relena asked curtly approaching him as he finished removing his shoes by the doorway, his view faced to the door. 'Damn, she caught me…' he thought. She was suspicious he could tell. _

_Without turning around to face her, he replied softly: "…to the shooting gallery…" _

_If Relena was a porcupine, her spikes would've ejected already. "Heero, what did I tell you about going there!" she said gritting her teeth, trying to hide as much anger as she could possible. "Look at me!" she barked. He turned around, but didn't look up at her face. "Didn't you tell me that you wouldn't go there anymore?" Relena asked him. Her anger hadn't seemed to cool much if any. He nodded. But that wasn't good enough for her. "Answer me Heero!" she ordered._

"…_Yes Relena… I did…" he said in the same tone before._

_**SLAP!**_

_It was quick, hard, and loud, and Heero's face had to turn about ninety degrees. A fresh, stinging, and scarlet mark appeared on his cheek. He moved toward putting his face back in its usual position while touching his cheek, trying to comfort it._

_"Then why did you go! I'm your wife, and you have to be faithful and committed to me for Christ's sake!" Relena demanded._

_"…I'm sorry…" was all he could say but his voice quavered a little._

_"You didn't answer my question" she said threateningly. "Why did you go!"_

_"…I…just…wanted to have a good time and-"_

_**SLAP!**_

_Another mark was made on Heero's other cheek and it was just as painful as the first._

_"Have a good time? Guns don't do people good Heero. It just brings about suffering and more suffering. Haven't you learned anything during the war!" she continued. "You disgust me. Get out of my sight" Relena spat venomously and walked away._

But that wasn't the first time she slapped him. The first time was when he had been continuously working late and forgot to tell her. Relena accused him of committing adultery late one night after he got home and he got it, no interrogation first. The next was when he decided to watch some action and martial arts movies. After coming into the room, she saw what kind of program was on the TV and he got it. Then after that there were other things that he couldn't remember for to him it seemed trivial, except for the fact that each time, her hand would be coming , aiming for one of his cheeks. And he also clearly remembered that shortly after slapping him, she would modestly apologize and would sound sincere. But after the first time, Heero found it more and more difficult to truly forgive even though he said he did. Then the last incident he remembered was when Relena had a miscarriage. For the third time. He remembered how she kept sobbing and crying endlessly the night she found out.

_Heero came in to their bedroom and saw Relena sitting on their bed crying, her face covered in her hands. He could understand that this must be hard for her, it being the third time and call. _

_"Relena" he said gently coming to sit beside her. "I know you're upset, and I am too, but we have to move on" he continued tenderly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "So why don't we try to put this behind us and then later we could-" he tried to suggest._

_**SLAP!**_

_"This… is your fault!" she said through sobs. "You didn't… didn't…" Relena never finished that sentence._

Heero thought about why he never did anything back to her. But he knew why. He remembered that he promised to never ever hurt anyone again. He didn't have to. Not Relena. Wiping away his few tears, he got from bed and looked under the bed making up his mind about what he was going to do. Heero would let no one else get involved and would keep casualties just to himself. He took out a shoebox and opened it. Inside, was his old handgun, which he secretly kept as a souvenir from the war. That very handgun he used when he pointed it at Relena all those years ago when they were fifteen. The same one he used when he said that he would kill her. Last time he used it, the clip had been empty. But not this time. He kept a supply of ammunition for it. Heero took a clip and inserted it. He was about to load it until he heard Relena's foot steps. He quickly put everything back in the shoe box and quickly pushed it back under the bed. Just a quick moment after, Relena opened the door.

Relena sat down on the couch in the living room staring at nothing, but something at the same time. It had been at least thirty minutes since she had slapped her husband Heero, twice to be exact. And she felt guilty. Not just for today, but also for all the other things he got slapped for and it was all combined into a single heavy feeling. Why did she keep doing this? Wasn't this against what she believed in? If so, then why! She didn't know the answer and couldn't find it. She then turned her thoughts to what she could do. And all there was to do was to apologize. Again. Each time she did, Heero had told her that he forgave her, but somehow, especially after the first time she found it harder and harder to believe him. But she didn't blame him if really didn't. But this time and henceforth, she would never ever hit Heero ever again. Doing all she could think of, Relena went upstairs to their bedroom, where she thought she saw Heero go.

"Heero?" she began coming in. Relena came over and sat down next to Heero on the floor, not even bothering to ask what he was doing or think about it. "I'm very sorry about what I did… it was wrong" she said. Heero didn't look at her and felt her hand on his shoulder. "I know you get tired of me saying it… and you're probably angry with me…" she continued. "But I want you to know that I love you very much and I want…I want the best for the both of us." Heero knew that was what she really wanted and he also wanted it. But he felt as though she couldn't keep true to her word not because she didn't want it, but because she was weak. Too weak, because of him. "Heero I… I never blamed you for my miscarriages…" she confessed. "I'm so sorry I hit you and blamed you for it and for all those other times… do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do." His voice had no feeling, no emotion behind. Relena hugged him and whispered into his ear. "But I don't forgive myself Heero. I never will."

After a while, Relena suggested that she make dinner. Chicken teriyaki, was his favorite dish. He agreed. She left their room heading back down stairs to the kitchen, leaving him alone once again in their room. Good. A few minutes after she left, Heero locked the bedroom door. He took a moment to think. Relena won't be needing him. He was such a pathetic excuse for a husband wasn't he? He betted that she wouldn't even care about what would happen to him and instead would be happy to be free of him. He went back to the shoebox and the content inside it.

**_BANG!_**

Relena dropped the teriyaki sauce she had begun to make on to the kitchen floor, as she heard the gunshot from very nearby. "Heero?" she called out. No answer.

_**BANG!**_

This time she was ran to where it was coming from. "Heero!" she called much more frantically. It sounded like the gunshots were coming form their bedroom. "Are you there!"

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Relena panicked as she heard more of them. "HEERO!" she called. When she got to the door, she found that it was locked. She knew she wouldn't be able to shove the door open because she wasn't as strong as Heero was. Quickly improvising, Relena took the emergency axe which was nearby hanging on the wall. The ax was lightweight and sharp, which made it easy for Relena to use. Through panic, worry, and fear, she had no trouble at all making her way through the door, hacking and slashing it clean into pieces. She was horrified by the sight she saw. Heero was all covered in blood and curiously, a gun nearby him.

Without a second thought, she ran over to him holding him into his arms not caring if his blood was staining her own clothes. He had a lot of trouble breathing and as each moment passed by, his heart rate went down and down. "… Heero…what happened?..." she asked stroking his hair, tears falling from her eyes. She looked over at the gun on the floor. "Heero… did…you try to shoot yourself!..." she said not being able to say, coming to the surprising truth. The tears came more and harder. Relena took quick looks at his body and saw that he shot himself in both his legs, his arms, and somewhere on his chest perhaps near his heart. Heero was crying seeing his wife like this. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel scared or nervous when Relena touched him. He actually felt safe and sound. Because it was too hard to talk, Heero nodded, confirming the fact that he tried to commit suicide. Relena was shocked and continued to cry. "…Is this because… of me…?" she managed to ask through her difficulty talking. But Heero didn't answer or make a gesture with his head. After she finished her question, Heero's eyes closed and the dying heart beat Relena was feeling next to her while he was in her arms had stopped. He was dead.

Relena allowed her crying to ease a little and she hugged her husband with all might, feeling his still warm body. It was because of her that he did this and she knew it. "…I'm so sorry…Heero…" She looked at the gun that she saw near Heero and picked it up. Examining it, she knew instantly that it was the same gun Heero tried to aim at her with when they were both fifteen years old. The same one he used when he told her that he would kill her. But he didn't and had never had. Upon seeing and holding it, she placed the handgun at her heart at point blank range. She would fulfill those words 'I'll kill you' for him. "I love you Heero" she said, still holding him with an arm and fired. She didn't know where they would both go from here, but where ever, Relena hoped that she and Heero would be together forever.

The both of them lay down on the floor of their bedroom, with Relena's head on Heero's chest and Heero's hand on her heart.

The End

Reviews please!


End file.
